AOT nursery
by Inyuschan
Summary: Levi desperately wants a brand new broom, but sadly, he doesn't have enough money. So he decided to work at the AOT nursery. Hopefully he will survive since he hates children.
1. Levi's first day

**Hey! This is my very first fanfic about AOT~**

 **Please be assured that I might take long to update new chapters, so please be patient.**

 **ALSO! ALL AOT CHARACTERS ARE 5 YEARS OLD, EXCEPT FOR LEVI, ERWIN AND HANJI.**

 **P.S: I DO NOT OWN ATTACK ON TITAN!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **At the supermarket:**

Levi walks past an alley full of cleaning supplies. He scans threw every inch of object he sees, while slightly rubbing his chin excitedly. He suddenly stops with his eyes focused on a brand new stylish broom.

 _Not bad, it's perfect for my size and even comes with a sponge!_

Just when Levi was about to take a hold of it, he spotted the price: 10 000 yen. Levi's eyes widened, looking quite pissed off.

"What kind of shit place is this! This price is unbelievable!" Levi snorted while twitching his left eyebrow. He really wanted that broom, but sadly, he doesn't have enough money. Levi knew he had to face reality and find a job to earn it.

While strolling threw the city, Levi tried to find a job where he could earn money. He came across an advertising about a nursery. It said:

 _ **We need some help here at AOT nursery! If you love children, you will be the perfect person we need. We will pay you 100 yen each day! Just call this number:**_ _ **3501-0110, in Sharatani Monori.**_

"Tch, AOT nursery? What a stupid name! I don't think. . . 100 yen. . ." Levi couldn't help but notice the payment he will get each day. He could just imagine himself holding the broom.

 _Ugh! Fine, I will just work at this stupid place until I have enough money. This job will be over I soon as I get started._

Levi pulled his phone out of his pocket and immediately dialled the number of the nursery.

"I can't believe I'm doing this!" Levi sighed whiled standing in-front of the nursery door. While giving another hard sigh, Levi slightly knocked on the door. While waiting for someone to open it, he could hear heavy footsteps coming towards the door. The door slammed open, a tall blonde-haired man stood in-front of Levi.

"Ahh, so you must be our new employee! It's nice to meet you, I'm Erwin Smith." The tall man smiled while holding his hand out to greet the short black-haired figure. Levi stared at Erwin's hand with disgust, while slowly facing the tall man.

"Levi. . . and sorry, I do not touch hands that isn't washed." Levi snorted, while giving Erwin his "death-look". Erwin shrugs and allows Levi to enter. Just when Levi entered the nursery, he stood face to face with small chubby children, looking at him with innocent eyes.

 _Ugh, this is going to be a long day!_

"Kids, this is your new babysitter, Levi! Please treat him with respect and try to listen to him, please." Erwin said, while resting his hand on Levi's shoulder. The black-haired figure stared at his hand with horror.

 _Doesn't this guy know anything about NOT touching me!_

While Levi and Erwin was discussing with each other about not touching Levi, three small children, sitting next to each other,stared at the new babysitter.

"I don't like him!" The small brown-haired boy sneered, while crossing his arms in-front of his chest.

"You barely know the person, Eren." The black-haired girl interrupted him.

"Mikasa is right Eren, he might be really nice!" The blonde-haired boy cheered while his eyes sparkled. Eren looked at Armin with a confused expression.

"Very well then, I will leave Levi to his job." Erwin waved while leaving the room. Levi gave one long irritated look at the chubby children.

"Okay, you do what ever you guys do while I attend to some of my paperwork. So don't try to annoy me." Levi snorted while sitting at his desk and began to fill in papers. The children looked at each other and started to do their own thing.

Little Marco and Jean played with clay while Sasha and Connie struggled to reach a cookie from the table. Armin ran to Levi's desk with an excited expression. He was eager to meet the new babysitter.

"Hi, my name is Armin." The little boy smiled while holding his hand out to greet him. Levi just stared coldly at Armin's mud covered hands, but tried not to show any emotions.

"Uh. . it's nice to meet you too Armin." Levi struggled to keep as calm as possible.

 _That hands better not touch me!_

Armin gave Levi another bright smile and returned to Eren and Mikasa. Levi saw which way Armin went and spotted a very unpleasant face. He could feel how the brown-haired boy stared at him with eyes full of hatred.

 _Tch! What's wrong with that little bastard?!_

"Hey, Eren, want to build blocks with me?" Armin asked, interrupting the cold stares between Eren and Levi. Eren looked up at his friend and gave him a slight nod.

"I will help as well." Mikasa requested while grabbing a pair of blocks. Armin smiled gratefully at Mikasa and started to build a wall with little toy houses inside. Eren helped Mikasa placing the toy houses while Armin build the wall.

Annie, Berthold and Reynar saw what they were doing and looked at each other with satisfied expressions. They approached the wall Armin was building, Anny and Reynar gave Berthold a nod. He stepped forward and kicked a hole in the wall. The blocks were shattered across the room.

Armin began to cry while wiping the tears away from his eyes. Eren looked at the block wall with horror. He jumped up, his hands turning into fists.

"How could you do that! Armin worked really hard to make that wall!" Eren shouted with rage. Annie looked at Eren with a cold expression. Eren turned even angrier with Annie's gaze.

"Eren, keep calm." Mikasa tried to convince Eren, but he completely ignored her.

"You will pay!" Eren charged towards Annie, Berthold and Reynar with his fists in-front of him. Suddenly, he could feel something holding on to his pants. He turned around to face whoever was holding him back.

 _Armin!?_

"Please Eren! Please help me rebuild this wall!" Armin cried while tears formed from his eyes. Eren stared at his friend with pitiful eyes. He decided to leave Annie and the others alone and helped his friend instead. Mikasa stared gratefully at Eren and Armin while helping them to rebuild the wall.

 _ **2 hours later. .**_

"Okay, it's 6 PM. I guess you should get ready for bed." Levi suggested, looking a little confused since he doesn't know how everything works. Armin saw Levi's expression.

"We have to sleep on the mattress." Armin stated while pointing to a bunch of mattresses. Everyone went to their own mattress and began to settled down.

"I don't want to sleep next to horse-face!" Ymir shouted while pointing at Jean. "I want to sleep alone with Krista!" She continued with hugging the small blonde-haired girl next to her. Levi looked at Ymir with irritated eyes.

"Why don't you just sleep over there, next to. . ."

"Berthold?" Reynar finished Levi's sentence.

"Fine, let's go Krista." Ymir took a hold of Krista's arm and went towards Berthold.

"Can I have a potato?" Sasha asked while looking quite hungry.

"No!" Levi sneered, while giving a hard sigh.

Just go to bed!

When everyone was finally asleep, Levi could go home. Just when Levi left the room, Erwin stood right in-front of him.

"Ahh, there you are, I want to tell you about tomorrow's event." Erwin said, while holding a piece of paper in his hand.

"What's the event?" Levi asked, hoping it's not some kind of extra work.

"We are going to have a picnic!"

 **Okay! Finished my first chapter! Hoped you like it and please forgive my bad English~**

 **Also, please leave a review and tell me how it was. I would really appreciate it.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Picnic! Part 1

**Hey! Inyuschan here. Sorry I took so long to continue with this story . Have been busy with schoolwork ext. Will try to update as soon as possible!**

 **Thanks for the reviews guys~! It really means a lot to me.**

 **Let's begin, shall we.**

 **PS: I do not own AOT!**

* * *

 **Preview:** "We are going to have a picnic!" Erwin cheered.

Levi stared at the tall blonde-haired man, looking quite irritated. Erwin could read Levi's expression, knowing that this little midget won't be coming at all. After a few moments later of total silence, Erwin suddenly realize that the only reason Levi is working here is to earn money.

"If you come, I will pay you double!" Erwin's words echoed in Levi's ears, imagining that beautiful broom again.

"Fine old man. I'll come to this. . picnic, but you better pay me double." Levi snorted and exits the nursery, leaving Erwin standing alone in the hall.

* * *

 **The next day:**

Everyone was standing outside the bus, couldn't wait to see where the picnic is going to be. Levi, of course, couldn't wait to get this trip over.

"Hey Eren, where do you think the picnic will be?" Armin asked while holding Eren's arm. Eren looked down at Armin, with tired eyes.

"I-I don't know. . . why don't you ask someone else." Eren sighed while trying to keep awake. Mikasa saw Eren's reaction and rushed up to him as fast as she could.

"Eren, did you get enough sleep?" Mikasa's words made Eren's eyes grew bigger.

"Y-yes! Of course I did!" Eren stomped away, while crossing his arms.

"Okay everyone! Please aboard the bus, but enter one at a . ." Just when Erwin could finish his sentences, Eren and Jean tried to get in the bus first, pushing and pulling to get through the door. Levi saw what was happening, letting out a big sigh.

 _This is going to be a long day_

* * *

Finally everyone was on the bus, it took awhile though *looks at Eren and Jean*. When the bus started moving, Sasha leaned over the seat in-front of her (where Erwin and Levi was sitting)

"What will we eat at the picnic?" She asked, looking quite curious. Erwin looked behind him and gave Sasha a friendly smile.

"You will see. ." When those words past through Sasha's ears, her curiosity suddenly changed into an angry frown while sitting back into her chair. Connie, who was sitting next to her, was busy eating a nice baked potato. Sasha looked straight into Connie's eyes while drooling. Connie slowly shook his head, knowing that she wants his potato. Sasha pulled out a carrot and used it as a sword while Connie used his half eaten potato as. .well. . he just started eating the potato faster. Less than a few moments, the whole potato was gone, leaving Sasha hungry.

Finally they arrived at the picnic. Everyone looked through their windows, realizing that their destination was at the beach! Levi didn't looked satisfied at all, knowing that the sand will bother him like hell.

"Whoa! Eren look!" Armin pointed his finger at the window of the bus. "We are going to have our panic at the beach!"

Eren's eyes widened at the scenery in front of him as his mouth dropped. On the other hand Mikasa didn't look pleased at all: _Sharks! Might eat Eren!_

Erwin stood up from his seat and clapped his hands to get everyone's attention. "Okay listen up everyone! I know you all are excited and most of you haven't been to the beach yet. But we have to stick together as a group!" The blonde-haired man shouted.

 _Stick to the group? Pfft! How old does he think I am? I will show everyone that I am more capable for what Eyebrow's think I am._ Eren started grinning at his thought. Armin saw his expression and was too anxious to ask what his friend was up to.

After a while later, everyone left the bus, except for. . . Levi. The short man wasn't moving an itch, knowing that his clothes will be covered in sand and even worse! _**Water**_ **.** But Erwin isn't going to let him go that easily.

"Aren't you going to join us Levi? It's a very nice day for a picnic!" Erwin cheered, trying to sound as if he was having the best time of his life. But Levi wasn't budging. Then at last Erwin remembered what actually made him go along this trip: _**Money!**_

"I will pay you triple. . ?" Erwin grinned at his announce. Levi snorted at Erwin's words but he couldn't resist the thought of being able to buy that broom. So Levi slowly exit the bus while holding on to his towel. 5 minutes later, Levi finally joined the rest of the group.

"Eren, you shouldn't go so deep into the sea." Mikasa warned, afraid that he might get eaten by sharks. (It can happen y' know!) Eren ignored Mikasa's warning and just went deeper, away from the others.

Jean saw Eren and felt a tinkle of jealousy. _If he thinks he can show off like!_ Jean stormed at the direction of Eren, struggling through the water as he tried to reach the brown-haired boy.

Eren heard the splashing of water and turned to realize that Jean was approaching him. _Ugh! He is trying to go further than me!_ At the thought Eren pushed is way futher into the sea, not realizing that his feet doesn't touch the bottom anymore.

Jean soon reached him and tried pushing himself in front of Eren, but instead of going in further. . they just started fighting.

"You think you can show off to the girls like that!?" Jean shouted while pulling Eren's hair.

"No you stupid horseface!" Eren shouted back.

Armin gave a soft sigh, "They will never stop argue, will they?"

* * *

 _ **While, on the beach:**_

Levi rested his towel on the sand and slowly sat down, not wanting his swim suite covered in sand. Suddenly Christa and Ymir came running past Levi, skipping sand all over his towel. Levi felt every crumble of sand landing on his body. He stood up immediately and with horror he stared at his towel covered in sand.

"I can't rest on this piece of shit!" He growled and magically pulled out a vacuum cleaner. He started vacuuming his towel, trying to get rid of every crumble.

"What the hell is he doing?" Reiner asks, looking oddly at Levi's behavior. Bertholdt ignores Reiner's question and keeps staring at the waves, crushing onto the beach.

 _Just like a wall that crushes onto it's own people._

* * *

 **To be continued!** **I decided that there will be a Part 2 on this chapter.**

 **Anyways, please leave a comment and forgive me for taking so long to update. .**


End file.
